Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Program
by Lynnlee22
Summary: This story picks up after "The Guardian" ended. It is simply my version of the way things would have continued. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One year. He turned the small coin over and over in his hand. He was supposed to feel something, he realized, but what? Pride? Relief? Satisfaction? Achievement? Nick Fallin sighed heavily, placing the coin on the counter in front of him. He couldn't feel any of those things. There was simply no room in his heart for anything except the overwhelming pain that came with being alone.

The kettle whistled behind him, breaking the silence that had settled over the kitchen. He moved slowly, fetching his favorite mug from the cupboard. Being alone wasn't a new sensation for him. It was something he should be used to. He'd been alone most of his life after all. He was even alone when he was surrounded by other people. No one really got in…not usually….except for his mother and _her_.

The thought of her made him swallow hard as he poured the steaming water over the tea bag. She was still in his life. He'd seen her just yesterday when she came by for a visit with Anne—his Anne. Anne was the only good thing in his life. She was the only person that saw him without his flaws. He wasn't a sum total of his mistakes with her. He was her father…he was someone that could make her smile simply by walking into a room. He'd reach out his arms and she'd squirm, struggling to get to him. She wanted to be with him…to be around him. She loved him.

Lulu came by every day for dinner, allowing him to spend a few hours every night with Anne. On the weekends, she usually spent the night, but Lulu always stayed. She never said it, but he knew she didn't trust him…she didn't trust him alone with Anne.

"Why would she?" he muttered sighing as he took the first sip from the mug. The steaming liquid burned his lips, but he didn't care. "I'm a screw up," he whispered.

Lulu glanced down at her feet as she ran out of the house. She sighed. Appropriate shoes, both the same color, both on the right feet. This morning was already starting off better than yesterday. She hadn't realized she had been wearing one blue and one black shoe until her third meeting.

Working part time was supposed to make things easier, but Anne was a full time job and somehow doing anything else seemed almost impossible. She lived for her evenings…the hours she got to spend with Nick and Anne. It started out as a necessity. She couldn't leave her alone there…not when he was so early in his recovery, but now watching them together was almost like therapy for her.

Nick was a different person with Anne—open and honest and caring. He was everything she'd always wanted him to be. She had seen glimpses of that when he was with her, but everytime she felt like she was getting close, he would shut down again, or she would shut him down. She never really understood what happened between the two of them.

When she watched him with Anne though, she thought she wanted to find out more. She thought there could be a chance for them. Maybe they could be a family…maybe they could have a chance at a life together after all. Maybe…just maybe.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Nick's number. The phone rang as she placed her briefcase in the back seat and moved to slide into the car.

"Great," she sighed. "Guess he's already left for work." She placed the phone in the passenger seat and pulled the belt across her chest, shrugging off the gnawing bit of worry that crept into her mind. "Stop it," she whispered aloud. "You'll talk to him tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Burton smiled, shuffling the papers in the folder in front of him. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he took a breath, silently reminding himself to keep this in perspective.

"Why don't we go ahead and get this taken care of, gentlemen?" He expertly pushed the papers down the table towards the restless men. "I'll fill Nicholas in at a later date. Something must have come up." He stood up, pushing his chair away from the table. "I'll give you some time to discuss this."

Stepping back into his office, he allowed the smile to fade from his face. He felt his cheeks flush with anger. Nicholas knew better than to be late…especially with a client this big. Scoring a city contract could be a huge boost in profits for Fallin and he didn't even care enough to show up? Ever since he'd agreed to help Lulu with the administrative duties at Legal Services, his work had been slipping. Enough was enough.

Lulu shuffled the social worker out of her office. "I understand," she responded, nodding her head as she turned back to the ringing phone at her desk. "Just do what you can and let me know what you find at the home visit. We'll go from there."

She watched as the woman left her office. No matter how many people you helped, there always seemed to be more to replace them. She sighed, the duties of the day already overwhelming her and it wasn't even nine. "Legal Services of Pittsburgh," she said as cheerfully as she could muster, "Louisa Archer speaking."

"Good morning Louisa," Burton said, his voice not unfriendly, but certainly unusually formal.

"Burton." Lulu sat down in the leather desk chair feeling her shoulders tense. His voice was strange, stressed. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak with my son. Could you find him for me please?"

Lulu was silent for a moment. "He's not here," she said finally. "I assumed he was at Fallin. He hasn't been in this morning?" She felt her heart begin to beat faster as the same worrisome feeling from earlier returned to her body.

"No. No, he hasn't," Burton replied, his tone softening considerably. "He's probably just running late." He ran his hand over his face, his own hand trembling now as well. "I'm sure that's all it is."

"Burton, you don't think…..," she allowed her voice to trail off, not wanting to finish the sentence, but knowing all too well Burton would know exactly what she was thinking…what she was afraid of.

"No…No…I'm sure he's just…I'm sure he's just late." Burton cleared his throat, reaching over to the glass carafe of scotch that sat on the edge of his desk. He poured himself a shot, drinking it quickly. The liquid burned a quick trail down his throat as he felt his anxiety quell slightly. "Don't worry, Lulu," he whispered. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Right," she shook her head, her own voice cracking a little. "Talk to you soon, Burton." Her keys were already in her hand as she placed the phone on the charging station.

"Hold my calls and cancel my appointments, Barbara," she called out as she frantically pushed the button for the elevator door.

"Lulu is everything…." Barbara jumped out and called out as the elevator door shut, "Alright?" she asked. She stared at the closed doors and sat back down. She knew that look. This had something to do with Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lulu slammed her foot on the brake, jerking as the car lurched to a quick stop. As she turned the key in the ignition, she realized she had no memory of the drive over. The only thing she could think of was what she might find when she got here. In a near run, she made her way to the front door. Twisting the knob, she sighed as she found it locked and immediately made quick work of finding the spare key he'd given her.

"Nick!" she called, stepping inside the kitchen. Nothing. She took another step and opened her mouth to call again. Her eye fell on a gray shard of ceramic. She bent down, gingerly picking it up as her breath caught in her throat.

"My God, Nick!" she screamed, as she closed the distance between them and kneeled down next to him. Remains of the his favorite gray mug lay scattered around him and the tea kettle still sat on the stove. She reached up, touching it. It was still warm.

"Nick," she said again, her voice cracking with emotion as she stood again to reach for the phone. Cradling the handset between her ear and shoulder, she touched his forehead gently.

"Yes," she said frantically, speaking into the phone. "I need an ambulance…I need an ambulance fast."

* * *

Paramedics had refused to allow her to ride with him in the ambulance, so she'd followed as closely as possible in her car. When they arrived at the hospital, she simply had to step aside and watch them wheel him away.

"Just tell him to come to Pittsburgh General," she shakily replied, sitting down and closing her eyes as she thought of Burton receiving the news as a message. "Tell him it's an emergency. Thanks."

She ended the call quickly and stood, walking to the counter and making eye contact with the unit nurse. "Could you tell me how Nicholas Fallin is doing?"

"Are you a family member?" she asked, barely looking up from the computer screen.

"I came in with him," Lulu snapped, her patience fading quickly. "We have a daughter."

"I'm sorry. You're not family. I can't give you any information."

"What do you mean you can't give me any information. I came in with him. I followed the ambulance. I'm the one that called the damn ambulance!" Her body began to shake as she felt the tears stream down her face.

"Maam, I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice."

Something snapped. It wasn't just the complete disregard for her feelings. It was everything. It was the fear that Nick would die without her ever having the chance to say the things she needed to say. It was the guilt that somehow her own selfish needs had cost Anne the family she deserved. It was the realization that her life would never be what she planned…that the dreams she had of getting married, having children, and living happily ever after were gone. It was all these things topped off by this woman and her attitude.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm not family!" she screamed, slamming her hands on the counter as she cleared the papers and files with one sweep of her arm.

In the next moment, she felt her arms being grabbed by two security officers. "Let go of me," she snapped, struggling to turn around.

"Get your hands off of her," a voice boomed.

Lulu turned her head quickly turned the voice. "Burton," she breathed, tears rushing to her eyes again. "It's Nick….They won't tell me anything. They say I'm not family. I have no idea what's going on…They…"

He nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They'll damn well tell me," he replied, stepping up the counter.

"I'm Burton Fallin. Nicholas Fallin is my son and I want an update on his condition….now."

The nurse glanced up and nodded. "I'll get a doctor for you," she said quietly, hurrying off into the trauma room.

Burton turned back, leading Lulu towards the chair. Everything in him was screaming, but he couldn't fall apart…not now. Lulu needed him and so did his son. He had to be the strong one. "He'll be ok," he said quietly, speaking to himself as much as her.

Lulu brought a shaky hand to her face, wiping away the tears. "He has to be," she whispered. "He just has to be."


End file.
